Chapter 1:Unexspected FeelingsLove Pt2
by VampireKittyF-k
Summary: Rian has now meet the rest of the Akatsuki and is not fighting the two most meanest girls of the Akatsuki Orochi and Sasorin.Can Rian survive the two most dangerous girls of the Akatsuki.


Rian woke up and had noticed that Piro was not next to her and had heard the shower got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Piro-kun are you in here?" She asked. Piro popped his head out from behind the curtain. "Yeah,I'm here." He replied. "So what is on the agenda for today Piro-kun?" Asked Rian. "Well first off get your ass in here and take a shower and when you are done i have a surprise for you." Piro replied. "Wait you're in the shower!How i am suppose to take a shower with you in there?" She asked. "Just get in here i don't bite...not hard at least." Joked Piro. "I've never taken a shower with a guy before and i don't know if I'm ready to or not..."She panicked. "Just get in here please Rian-chan?" Piro asked. "Okay fine you win but promise me you will not do anything stupid or to hurt me right?" Sigh Rian. "I promise i will not do anything you don't want me to okay." He replied. Rian got undressed quickly and got in the shower with Piro. "Wow Rian-chan,you have a nice body,if i had a girl like you I'd be paying a fortune for her." Piro smiled. "T...thank...y...you...P...Piro-k...un." Blushed Rian. Piro handed Rian shampoo and soap so she could wash up and get out of their as fast as she could go. "I'm sorry that i am really nerves in the shower with you Piro-kun." She said. "Don't worry about it Rian-chan,also today you get to meet the rest of the Akatsuki." Piro replied. "Oh really and how many girls are in the Akatsuki exactly?" Asked Rian. "Umm about 3 other girls besides you." Replied Piro. "Well that's nice i hope they are nice to me when i meet them." Rian Said. "Trust me Rian-chan,they are not going to be nice to you,well maybe Kimiko will be nice to you but not the other 2 females that live here." Replied Piro. "Okay,but why wouldn't be nice to me Piro-kun?" Rian asked. "Because Sasorin and Orochi's parents are mean and don't give a fuck what other people say so they would practically kill you if you are not careful being around them." Replied Piro. "I don't have to worry Piro-kun." Said Rian. "And why is that Rian-chan?" He asked. "Because I'll have also you have a hot body as well Piro-kun." She replied. "Umm...thanks..." Blushed Piro. Rian got closer to Piro and wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her."Hey Piro-kun i have to tell you something,come here." Said Rian. "What is it?" Piro asked as he came closer to her then let go of his body and put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her face and she then kissed him on the was so shocked he pulled away from her."What's wrong Piro-kun?" She asked. "It's just last night you were mad at me because i crawled under the covers and now you're all happy or something and you forced your-self on me.I don't get it?" Piro said confused. Rian dropped her arms to her sides and looked down."I'm sorry i did that.I didn't know what came over me and so that's why i did it and i didn't mean for you to get mad at me so I'm very sorry i did it Piro-Kun!" Rian cried. "Rian-chan please don't cry I'm sorry for what i said to you but please don't be sad cuz that will make me sad then." Replied Piro. "Piro-kun..." Rian said. "Yes Rian-chan?" He asked. "Hold me." She said. Piro grabbed Rian and held her close to him so she would feel safe again."Come on Rian-chan let's finish up in here and then get dressed but i still have to give you your surprise." Piro said. "Okay." Replied Rian. Both Piro and Rian had finished their shower together and got out."Wait here Rian-chan while i go get your surprise." Said Piro. "Okay." Rian said happily. Piro walked into the other room and brought back a box that she did not know what was in there."Open it Rian-chan." Said Piro. "Okay." Said Rian and she opened the box to fine the Akatsuki founds robes,shirts,pants,skirts,and decided to wear a skirt,fishnet shirt,and a robe."Could you give me 2 mins in the bathroom alone Piro-kun?" She asked. "Okay sure whatever for the princess." Replied Piro and walked out of the bathroom leaving Rian put the clothes on and walked out of the bathroom."So Piro-kun what do you think?" She asked. Piro turned around and his jaw had dropped to the floor."Wow Rian-chan you look amazing in the uniform." Replied Piro. "Thanks Piro-kun,you sure do have a great taste in style." She giggled. "Well come on before Rain-sama comes to our room and yells at us." Said Piro. "Okay." Rian Piro took Rian down to the meeting room to hear a brief meeting with the whole entire they got their everyone was waiting for them. "Welcome you 2." Said Piro and Rian walked into the meeting room and sat could hear the other people talking about her."Now that everyone is here i would like you're full have a new member who has joined the Akatsuki last night,her name is Rian Uchiha." Said Rain. "About time we got another man to join us." Said Kyoten. "Kyoten,Rian is a woman not a man." Rain said. "Rian would you stand up." Said Rain. "Uh,Yes Sir..." Rian replied and stood up. "Wow which village does she come from boss?" Asked Jashin. "The Leaf." Replied Rain. "Wow she is the hottest girl here." Said Zu-san. "Uh hello she is just a little brat who wanted to play ninja!She is not a real ninja she's a fake." Said Sasorin. "What's it gonna be Rian-chan?" Asked Orochi. "What's what gonna be?" Rian asked. "She says 'What's what gonna be'...That's so funny,she's not cut out to be a ninja she is just some little girl who doesn't know how to stop playing with fire." Sasorin said. Sasorin and Orochi both grabbed Rian by the arm and dragged her outside to start a fight to see if she was a true threw her to the ground and got into a fighting else followed out including Rain."Come on little girl get up and fight us." Said Orochi. "I don't want to fight you 2." Replied Rian. "Aww did you hear that guys she says she doesn't want to fight us." Said Sasorin. Rian stood up and turned around to leave the fight but then all of a sudden Orochi came out of nowhere and punched Rian in the face and she fell to the ground."Rian-chan!" Yelled Piro. "Don't bother Piro,let's see how well she can fight." Said Rain. Rian got back out and walked time both Orochi and Sasorin came up to punch Rian but she disappeared out of nowhere."Hey where did she go?" Orochi said confused. "Mangekyō Sharingan!" Everyone was looking to see if they could find Rian."Hey Zane do you want to help us out since you're an Uchiha?" Asked Orochi. "Why do you need his help Orochi.?" Rian asked. "Because you both have the Sharingan and are of the Uchiha." Replied Orochi. "You're an Uchiha." Said Zane. "Yes I am an Uchiha." Rian replied. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Yelled Sasorin and Orochi. There was at least 10,000 shadow clones from both Sasorin and Orochi. "Impressive work on your shadow clones but my skill is better." "TSUKUYOMI!" Rian yelled. Sasorin and Orochi did not know what they got them self's into as of fighting Rian and Sasorin woke up into an unknown world that only the Uchiha clan can use. "Orochi where are we?" Asked Sasorin. "I don't know but it sure is scary." Replied Orochi. "You both are in my world now." Echoed Rian. "Someone help us!" Screamed Orochi. "We're very sorry that we wanted to pick a fight with you Rian." Sasorin said. "No-one can help you now." Rian's voice echoed again. "Those two are so stupid looking into her eyes and yet they don't know about the Mangekyō Sharingan i should have told them about it before they got caught in it." Said Zane. "Rian is very good at her charka control and yet it seems endless." Said Jashin. "I've had enough of you two." Rian said. And the genjutsu what Orochi and Sasorin fell to their knees and begged for their lives. "Ready Orochi." Said Sasorin. "Ready Sasorin." Said Orochi. Sasorin and Orochi both disappeared into thin air. "Rian-chan be careful!Orochi and Sasorin are strong so be careful please!" Yelled Piro. "AYAMETORI!" Sasorin and Orochi yelled. Rian was trapped. "NOW!" Yelled Sasorin. Sasorin and Orochi both used their string to cut Rian up into little pieces. "Rian!" Yelled Piro. "We got her." Said Orochi.


End file.
